Whore
by 2originalcents
Summary: Butters and Cartman spend a night in. One-shot, PWP. All smutty smut smut...


**So, this is what happens when I don't have internet for 24 hours, but I still wanted to waste time on the computer.**

**One-shot, absolutely no plot or story or anything behind this, just pure sexy-time.**

**Anywho, enjoy and I own nothing.**

"Oh…Oh God!" Butters gasped as he dug his fingers into Eric's wide shoulders. "Yes, just like that! Don't stop…Ah!"

Butters was sitting on his bed, naked. An equaling naked Eric was sitting on the floor, his mouth fully engulfing the blond's member. The burly brunette looked up to see Butters face, which was covered with sheer bliss.

Eric was getting better and better at sucking off his boyfriend. As gay as it may sound, nothing turned him on more than the blond's moans of pleasure and tasting the sweet, but salty, flesh. Eric knew his little pixie was on the edge when his head was suddenly pulled back.

"Butters? What the hell?" Cartman was annoyed, he had worked so hard for the blond, and he wanted his reward.

"Lay down on the bed. Now." As badly as he needed his release, Butters had another plan to get it.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Butters shouted. He was horny and on a power trip, Eric would have to deal with the ferocity of the combination tonight.

Cartman was shocked, and looked a little hurt, but he actually did what he was told. Though in public it seemed obvious that he was the 'man' in the relationship, behind closed doors it was a different matter.

As soon as the brunette lay down on the bed, Butters looked away to cool off for a bit. He didn't want to stop, but he needed to control himself so he wouldn't cum too early. As he looked away, he felt a hand on his thigh. He turned to see Eric, pure lust in his eyes.

The blond crushed his lips against his lover's. Moans and sighs escaping from both, Butters was able to slide his tongue into Eric's mouth and they began to rub against each other. The blond sucked lightly at the brunette's tongue, who whimpered underneath him. Eric retaliated by biting Butters' lower lip softly.

Butters' mouth began to wonder down to Eric's neck, where he sucked, bit, and licked at the skin there.

"Oh God…" Eric gasped, his own mouth kissing the blond's neck.

Butters pulled back, and began to move his hands down the sides of Cartman's body. Eric blushed and turned away.

"Are you still ashamed of…?" Butters trailed off, his hands running up and down the brunette's sides. Eric turned to him, a pained look on his face answered the smaller boy's query.

Butters smirked, he ran a finger from Eric's neck down to his stomach, "well that's unacceptable." He leaned down and kissed every part that his finger touched. "Especially when you're as hot as you are."

He eventually reached Eric's engorged member, and kissed the head. A sensual growl escaped the brunette's lips.

Butters' wrapped a hand around his lover's erection, and slowly moved his hand up and down. Eric writhed and moaned, he tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

Butters moved his lips lightly up and down Eric's member, and he eventually began to lick it, all the while pumping it with his right hand. Just as Cartman was in the verge of cumming, Butters stopped touching him all together. He looked at the blond, wanting and waiting for his release.

"Butters?" Eric breathed.

"What do you want?" Butters asked, as he lightly rubbed the tip of Cartman's cock with his own, a shock of ecstasy running through both their bodies.

"To c-cum." Eric managed to word out.

"Excuse me?" Butters leaned in.

"To cum!" Cartman shouted, urgency in his voice.

"Is that anyway to ask for it?" Butters pulled away again.

"Please, Butters, please. I need to cum. Please, make me cum. Please." Cartman moaned.

"Who do you belong to?" Butters asked as his fingers slowly trailed down Eric's cock.

"You!" Cartman thrust his hips towards Butter's touch.

"Who do you belong to?" Butters repeated.

"You, I belong to you Butters." Eric sighed.

"You're a whore aren't you?" Butters fingers had now trailed to Eric's entrance, and began to lightly tease it.

"What?" Eric sighed.

"Say you're a whore, Eric." Cartman looked at Butters. How could he tell him to say that? Hurt and pain flashed through the brunette's eyes. Butters was still teasing him when he could feel tears in his eyes. He shook his head, Cartman couldn't say that.

"No? Eric, you're not in charge right now, I am. Now say it," Butters flicked at Cartman's erection, "or else."

Eric let out a slight sob. He wanted to feel good, he wanted Butters to bring him release, so he turned away, closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm a whore."

"Who's?" Butters pressed.

"Yours, and no one else's. I'm your whore Butters."

Butters smiled, "what do you want, Eric?"

"I want you…" Cartman sighed.

"You want me…?"

"Inside me. I want you inside me." Cartman closed his eyes but he felt soft lips on his.

"All righty," Butters whispered into his ear. Eric could feel something on his lips, "open and suck." The blond ordered.

Cartman opened his mouth and began to gingerly suck Butters' fingers as he eyed the blond, fresh tears in his eyes.

Butters pulled them out, and he began to tease Eric's entrance again. Cartman sucked in a breath as he felt a finger go inside him. Butters continued to twist and turn his finger, and eventually stuck another inside. With two fingers now inside his boyfriend, Butters began to stretch him, making sure he was ready for the real thing.

"All right then, Eric. I'm going to fuck you."

Cartman nodded his understanding.

"You know what this'll mean, right?"

"That…that I'll belong to you." Eric felt humiliated, but he had never been more attracted to Butters as he was in that moment.

"That's right, my sweet little virgin." Butters licked the brunette's nose and smiled.

The blond sat up again and swiftly pushed himself into Eric, causing both to gasp at the sensation. Butters was about to start moving when Cartman put his hands on the blond's ass to stop him.

Butters looked at Eric.

"Give me a moment."

After a few seconds, Cartman dropped his hands and Butters began to move. Slowly at first, the blond began to gain momentum, and the bigger boy writhed underneath him.

Butters felt the huge bulge that was Eric's penis press against his stomach, so he began to pump it again with his hand.

"Oh God! Butters!" Eric's senses were overloading. He had never felt this good before in his life. "Butters, I-I love you!" He shouted as he pulled the blond down to kiss him.

"Eric, I'm going to…" Butters moaned.

"Me too…"

Eric came on both of them, his white substance covering both their bodies. With one more push, Butters also came inside the brunette.

Butters landed on top of Eric, he was still inside him, but he was too exhausted with the strain of sex to pull out.

Cartman breaths were heavy, but when they began to calm down, he put a hand in Butters' hair, delicately petting him.

Butters tried to lift himself off of Eric. "Wait, don't move, just wait," Cartman said, so the blond just lay back down.

"I love you too, Eric." Butters whispered into the brunette's chest, content with their evening together.

**Yep.**

**Eric is uke and you know damn well that he is!**

**I'll probably do more of these because there aren't any fics where Butters' takes charge, even though he totally would.**

**Reviews/comments/questions/etcs are loved! Always and forever!**


End file.
